La rubrique de Tanya Denali pour DREAM PEOPLE !
by Berskherayvin
Summary: Tanya Denali est la nouvelle rédactrice en chef du plus célèbre des magazines de potins des USA: DREAM PEOPLE. Elle vous fera partager la vie d'Isabella Swan, jeune auteure à succès et d'Edward Cullen un acteur émergent qui se rencontreront pour faire de la saga Twilight, une très belle aventure cinématographique. ALL HUMAN - OS - Edward & Bella.


_[Nouvelles du 5/09/12:]  
_

_Bonjour tout le monde, je reviens avec cet OS assez spécial, je me suis inspirée d'un autre OS qui avait été présenté de cette même façon, mais il était beaucoup plus court et je n'étais pas aussi satisfaite à la fin, du coup, j'ai décidé d'écrire le mien sous une forme similaire._

_Il part un peu dans tous les sens donc lisez bien les articles et surtout lisez les dates car elles sont importantes. Je ne sais pas si cela vous plaira, vous je vous le souhaite. Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**La rubrique de Tanya Denali pour le magazine DREAM PEOPLE**

**ANNONCE: Jessica Stanley prend sa retraite.**

Bonjour chères lectrices du Dream People, vous serez sûrement déçues mais les rumeurs comme quoi Jessica, votre rédactrice préférée, décide de quitter l'équipe sont vraies. Je me présente, je suis Tanya Denali et je suis la nouvelle rédactrice en chef du magazine. Effectivement, vous me connaissez de nom, car oui, auparavant, je faisais la rubrique « Sexo » de votre magazine préféré. Je reprends désormais la rubrique « Potins et People » de Jessica et je commencerai à écrire dès le prochain numéro. J'espère être à la hauteur et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

PS : La rubrique « sexo » a été reprise par notre jolie Maggie Evans. _(Photo ci-contre)_

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 13 mai 2004._

**Isabella Swan, la nouvelle coqueluche des jeunes.**

Jeune romancière de dix-neuf ans, elle commence à écrire dès l'âge de dix ans. La jeune fille a déjà des capacités impressionnantes pour son âge, et une inspiration et une imagination à revendre. Des tonnes et des tonnes de pages replies à bloc par son écriture ornèrent son bureau…

Ses parents sont divorcés depuis dix-sept ans. Isabella vit avec son père, à Forks, Charlie Swan, où ce dernier est le chef de la police de cette petite bourgade de l'état de Washington. Sa mère, Renée, s'est remariée lorsque sa fille eût l'âge de sept ans, avec Phil Dwyer, entraîneur d'une équipe de baseball pour les jeunes, à Phœnix. Lorsqu'ils apprirent le talent de leur fille, ils décidèrent de l'aider à réaliser ses rêves littéraires.

A quinze ans, la jeune fille Swan publie, chez la célèbre maison d'édition Little Brown, un roman policier du nom de « La dernière chance ». Malgré une histoire époustouflante et prenante, le succès ne vint pas. Pourtant, Isabella ne perd pas espoir et continue tout de même à écrire des histoires en tout genre. La jeune adolescente âgée de seize ans, publie alors un autre livre « La connexion des anges », une histoire d'amour, qui eût un petit succès.

A l'âge de dix-huit ans, fit un jour le rêve qui allait changer sa vie. Une nuit, elle rêva alors de deux jeunes adolescents qui deviendront par la suite les personnages principaux de son futur roman. En effet, troublée par son imagination et pour ne pas oublier une miette de ce fabuleux rêve, elle décida d'écrire sur papier l'histoire à laquelle elle avait assisté pendant la nuit. Pendant une journée entière, elle se consacra indirectement au chapitre treize de son œuvre.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle eût finit d'écrire son rêve, elle ne fut que peu satisfaite. C'est alors qu'elle décida de faire la chose la plus intelligente de sa vie, et elle écrivit la suite de l'histoire. Elle inventa également le début de celle-ci et la termina pendant l'été. Lorsque son père vit cet hypnotisant récit, il fut fasciné et décida d'envoyer, sans l'accord de sa fille, le roman à son éditeur.

C'est ainsi que « Twilight » fut né et publié lors des dix-neuf ans de la jeune femme. L'histoire racontant les aventures d'un amour impossible entre un vampire, Robert Pattinson, et une humaine, Kristen Stewart, passionnèrent immédiatement tout le pays. Les droits furent vendus aux autres pays du monde et après trois mois de commercialisation, on décréta alors que le roman était un best-seller et également le plus vendu en si peu de temps.

Aujourd'hui, on parle d'une suite pour ce fabuleux roman fantastique, mademoiselle Swan aurait, d'après un proche de la jeune femme, commencé à écrire le second opus de sa saga. Il se murmure que les vampires ne seraient plus les seuls dans l'équation. Il y aurait-il un concurrent pour le beau Robert ? Les mauvaises langues espèrent, les bonnes veulent plus d'amour entre les Robsten, le surnom donné par les fans de Twilight.

On attend de voir la suite avec impatience.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 26 novembre 2004._

**L'idole des jeunes confirme pour la suite de Twilight !**

Oui, ça y est, nous avons enfin une confirmation pour les rumeurs de suite de Twilight. Isabella Swan, désormais reconnue du monde entier, est venue hier soir au journal du 20 heures d'ABC News pour y faire la promotion de son best-seller. A la fin du journal, elle a finalement déclaré que Kristen et Robert auraient une suite à leur jolie histoire d'amour.

Nous n'avons malheureusement pas d'autres informations quant au prochain tome de la saga. Isabella Swan avait signé pour un seul livre et n'avait pas prévu de suite, dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons pas vous dire si la saga s'agrandira ou non après Twilight.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 6 janvier 2005._

**Isabella Swan a trouvé l'amour !**

Chers messieurs, sortez vos mouchoirs ! La belle Isabella Swan n'est plus libre. En effet, la jeune femme a été vue aux bras d'un jeune homme dans les rues de Seattle, ville où la jeune femme vit désormais depuis un mois.

D'après des témoins qui auraient vus la scène, Isabella était en charmante compagnie d'un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'année, il avait une peau mate et des cheveux longs et noirs, un peu comme un indien. « _Ils avaient l'air très proches, comme si personne n'existaient autour d'eux_ », dit une jeune femme. « _Ils semblaient si heureux l'un à côté de l'autre, on aurait dit que c'était eux contre le reste du monde_ », rajoute une autre.

Alors ? Isabella aurait-elle craqué pour ce jeune homme ? La réponse paraît évidente, son cœur n'est plus à prendre !

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 15 février 2005._

**Ce n'est qu'un ami !**

« _Ce n'est qu'un ami_ » a-t-elle déclaré un peu plus tôt dans la journée. « _Jacob est mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, il est donc normal qu'il m'aide et me soutienne_ » a-t-elle continué.

Isabella Swan a donc démenti son histoire d'amour avec ce Jacob. On comprend donc mieux pourquoi il y a toute cette complicité entre eux deux. La jeune femme est donc libre, mais il faudra faire bien attention avec son meilleur ami, qui a une imposante carrure !

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 17 février 2005._

**Edward Cullen, le bel Adonis.**

Edward Cullen est un jeune acteur de vingt et un ans. Découvert grâce à la saga cinématographique anglo-saxonne « Harry Potter » pour un bref rôle, il a enchaîné quelques films n'ayant jamais été sortis sur grand écran.

Il est le fils du grand chirurgien Carlisle Cullen et d'Esmé Cullen, décoratrice d'intérieur dans la banlieue de Seattle. Il fait des études à la Julliard School et souhaite devenir pianiste renommé. Pourtant, le destin n'a pas l'air d'être de son avis.

Il vient de finir le tournage d'un film très prometteur qui a été réalisé par Mike Newton. Il y joue un jeune homme éternel ado mentalement, qui ne sait plus quoi faire de sa vie, maintenant qu'il est un adulte. Entre autodérision du réalisateur qui nous montre un bout de son histoire personnelle et questions existentielles, ce film « How to be » sera incontestablement un petit bijou qui nous fera passer de bons moments en le regardant.

Irez-vous le voir au cinéma ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 20 février 2005._

**De Twilight à New Moon.**

Enfin la suite tant rêvée ! Isabella Swan nous a confié qu'elle avait passé toutes ses journées depuis 5 mois à écrire « New Moon », le second tome de la saga.

Aujourd'hui, à minuit, New Moon sort en librairie et commerces du monde entier et la queue devant les magasins sont déjà immenses. Après le succès de Twilight, la jeune femme nous offre enfin notre sésame à tous.

Des rumeurs courent et dont lesquelles disent qu'un personnage aurait débarqué pour embêter nos tourtereaux. Nous sommes sûres, tout comme vous, que le clan de James ne restera pas sans bouger. Va-t-il y avoir des meurtres ? L'histoire d'amour entre nos Robsten va-t-elle se dégrader ? Tant de questions pour des réponses données dans quelques heures. Nous sommes tous impatients.

Isabella, va-t-elle continuer son œuvre littéraire ou terminé son histoire sur ce livre ? Espérons que la jeune femme décide de continuer pour nous régaler de ses succès littéraires. En parlant de littéraire, « La dernière chance » et « La connexion des anges », les deux autres romans de notre auteure, viennent d'être réédités et ces derniers connaissent également un succès imminent.

Isabella est enfin reconnue pour sa belle écriture, c'était son rêve et elle peut être fière d'avoir conquiert la planète entière.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 30 mars 2005._

**Adaptation cinématographique ?**

C'est la question dont tout le monde se pose. Après avoir pleuré pour notre cher Robert et son humaine, pesté contre Jackson pour avoir tenté de la bouffer et charmé par le beau corps de Taylor et sa jolie bouille, on se demande maintenant si Isabella serait prête à confier son bébé entre les mains de réalisateurs.

Bien qu'elle avait déclaré avoir été subjuguée par la beauté des films adaptés de l'autre immense œuvre de J.K Rowling, nous sommes en plein doute quand on l'adaptation de la sienne. Isabella est quelqu'un de très surprenant et il est possible que la demoiselle décide de ne pas en faire de même.

Les Twi-hards rêvent que d'une chose, et c'est bien celle-ci ! Robert reste un mystère alors que l'on s'identifie parfaitement à la petite Kristen.

A quoi pourrait-il bien ressembler si tout cela venait à être réalisé ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 17 avril 2005._

**Edward, l'homme au succès et à la discrétion.**

Edward Cullen, notre jeune prodige de musique et de films est en promotion pour le film « How to be » de Mike Newton, qui vient de sortir i jours. Et c'est déjà un succès !

Bien plus extraverti et curieux dans le film où il joue Art, Edward se cache derrière le réalisateur et répond à peu de question lors des avant-premières. C'est assez surprenant d'autant plus qu'il vient, accompagné au bras de sa sœur, Alice Cullen. Edward se fait discret et parle peu, ce qui est bien dommage lorsqu'on voit sa bouche ne demandant qu'à être embrassée et que l'on entend sa belle voix mielleuse qui charme toutes les filles instantanément.

Edward Cullen est un homme mystérieux, il ne révèle rien de sa vie privée et on a l'impression que sa beauté le dérange. A la ville, son look est typique d'un jeune homme cherchant à se cacher sous des pulls bien trop larges, des jeans taille basse, une de ses casquettes et ses lunettes Ray-Ban favorites. Exactement tout le contraire de ce qu'il ressort pendant les séances sur le tapis rouge.

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourra le faire s'affirmer plus ? Un jeune homme aussi beau qu'un dieu ne devrait pas exister, mais il existe.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 20 avril 2005._

**On dit oui !**

Oh mon dieu… Mais que venons-nous d'apprendre à l'instant ? C'est possible ?! Oh oui ! Isabella Swan a décidé de continuer sa saga littéraire et vient d'annoncer que le prochain roman se nommera « Eclipse ». Il sortira dans quelques mois et nous sommes toutes en train de sautiller sur place !

Croyez-vous que Kristen va dire accepter l'offre de Robert ? En tous les cas, nous, nous le ferions sans hésiter ! C'est sûr que Taylor sera sûrement un peu triste mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre chère Kristen. Enfin, c'est notre avis !

Rendez-vous tous dans quelques mois pour enfin lire notre suite tant attendue !

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 5 mai 2005._

**Mais où est passé notre rouquin préféré ?**

Edward Cullen, où es-tu ? Edward Cullen, où es-tu passé ?

Des semaines depuis la fin de la promotion de « How to be » qu'Edward a disparu de la vue des paparazzis. Aucune trace de lui, nous le cherchons toujours. Si vous avez une quelconque information, merci de contacter le magazine.

Nos petits yeux sont affamés et rêvent d'être rassasiés grâce à notre chéri. Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve et cela est bien dommage. Comment fait-il pour se fondre si bien dans la masse ?

En tous les cas, nous voulons revoir Edward Cullen.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 12 mai 2005._

**Enfin !**

Notre Eddiechou est bien de retour parmi nous, après deux mois sans traces de notre chéri, le revoilà en compagnie de sa mère, dans un magasin de décoration. Nous savons à présent que ce dernier a vendu son ancien appartement de Seattle pour en acheter un beaucoup plus spacieux et plus proche du centre-ville et c'est exactement pour cela que sa mère lui venait en aide. Ce qui nous laisse penser que notre cher et tendre ne sait pas décorer tout seul sa maison.

Malgré tout, après avoir vu les travaux d'Esmé, sa mère, sur son site internet, il est vrai qu'elle fait de beaux miracles ! Cette femme sait exactement quoi faire et comment faire pour gagner de l'espace sans que cela soit gênant. Nous nous demandons même si nous ne devrions pas faire appel à cette femme pleine de charisme pour rénover nos locaux.

Edward, nous t'aimons.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 8 juillet 2005._

**Nos petits cœurs tout sensibles se brisent de milles morceaux.**

C'est officiel, Edward Cullen, le chouchou de ces dames n'est plus libre ! Etant en vacances dans la maison familiale des Hamptons, notre Eddiechou était accompagné de la sublime actrice Leah Clearwater qu'il a langoureusement embrassé sur la place privée de la maison.

Un supplice pour nous, jeunes femmes espérant un amour réciproque avoir Eddiechou. Leah n'a d'ailleurs pas un passé très stable, ce qui nous ravit à toutes. En effet, la jeune Clearwater d'âgé de 4 ans de plus que ce dernier, soit de vingt-cinq ans, est une femme à hommes, elle est réputée pour avoir un immense tableau de chasse et adore changer de mec comme euh… de culottes ? Enfin bref, Leah ne sera pas la femme parfaite de notre Edwardounet d'amour. Espérons que tout cela cesse au plus vite !

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 30 juillet 2005._

**Nos petits cœurs tout sensibles se ressoudent.**

Comme vous pouvez le constater, notre dieu vivant est enfin de nouveau célibataire ! Nous sommes toutes heureuses et comblées de joie d'apprendre que notre chéri et Leah ne sont plus ensembles. Edward Cullen a finalement jeté à la porte la dragueuse-croqueuse d'hommes.

Après une semaine d'un amour à sens unique, puisque Leah se sert de tout ce qu'elle se trouve sous la main, notre Eddiechou a fait un des meilleurs choix que d'oublier la jeune femme. Lors d'une conférence de presse pour le film « How to be », notre chéri avait déclaré : « _Un de mes plus grands rêves est de devenir un homme marié heureux, avec une femme aimante et que je trouverai sublime à mes yeux, et de lui donner une ribambelle d'enfants._ ». Leah était vraiment mal placée pour jouer ce vrai rôle dans la vie. Nous en sommes presque certaines, nous les mauvaises langues, que cette dernière de devenir une cougar lorsqu'elle aura quarante balais !

En tous les cas, nous nous sommes là, Eddiechou, nous pouvons réconforter ton joli petit cœur blessé !

Qui conquerra le cœur de notre bel Edward ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 7 août 2005._

**Le troisième tome qui vient compléter la trilogie est sorti hier matin !**

Vous ne rêvez pas, Isabella l'a fait ! Neuf mois après le succès international de Twilight et cinq mois après le celui de New Moon, notre chère romancière vient de publier sa nouvelle œuvre. Eclipse, c'est le titre du bouquin sorti hier matin, raconte la vie de la jolie Kristen partagée entre son amitié avec Taylor le beau loup-garou et son amour avec le sexy vampire Robert.

Aucune nouvelle rumeur d'un film pour notre trilogie préférée mais la fin du dernier roman nous fait penser qu'il existera probablement une suite pour la saga Twilight.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 12 août 2005._

**Deux célèbres romanciers et une alchimie parfaite !**

Isabella Swan, l'auteure de la Saga Twilight et Riley Biers, l'auteur de « Un amour de drogué » le best-seller mondial sorti i ans, sont deux romanciers tout droit sortis de la maison Little Brown. Cette dernière les a fait se rencontrer il y a quelques mois et depuis, les deux jeunes gens ont passés leur temps commun à écrire un livre ensemble s'intitulant « Au-delà de nos vœux ». En voici un bref résumé :

_Lorsqu'Alexander Andrews tente une nouvelle fois de se tuer, il croise Romance Fontaine sur le balcon commun de leurs chambres d'hôtel. Quelques instants avant que le jeune homme saute, Romance le sauve de la chute mortelle et ne reconnait pas l'héritier suicidaire d'un célèbre milliardaire. En renonçant à se tuer cette nuit-là, Alexander se lie involontairement au destin de la jeune femme. Chacun ayant ses propres opinions totalement opposées, ils se détestent et pourtant restent auprès de l'autre. Une nouvelle passion se créait entre eux, et entre médias et engueulades ils vont finir par trouver un accord commun et des vœux nouveaux._

Résumé prometteur et auteurs en ascension, Isabella et Riley écrivent avec brio une histoire déjantée sur la thématique de la mort. Un magnifique mélange qui soupçonne les deux jeunes gens de se fréquenter en dehors de leurs heures de travail. Ayant étés aperçus dans le restaurant du Space Needle, des photos prouvent que les deux romanciers ne parlaient pas de leur livre. Voyant une Isabella rougissante et un Riley charmeur, on se demande bien si la relation est envisageable, à en voir leurs têtes, on se doute bien que c'est plus que probable.

Une relation plus que littéraire plaira-t-elle à tout le monde ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 24 août 2005._

**Une relation confirmée par l'agent de Riley Biers !**

Le beau gosse et la jolie brunette tous deux romanciers célèbres sont en couple ! Hier soir, pendant une fête organisée par les amis d'Isabella, à Seattle, un paparazzi a discuté avec l'agent de l'auteur de « Un amour de drogué » et ce dernier a confirmé la relation que partage la sublime Isabella et Riley.

Ces derniers ont été aperçus à la fête se pelotant l'un contre l'autre et s'échangeant des mots doux. La fête a continué jusqu'au petit matin avant que les deux tourtereaux s'éclipsent à bord un 4x4 noir.

C'est l'histoire dont tout le monde parle. Rappelons alors que la jeune femme originaire de Forks est une personne très réservée et qu'il nous faudra du temps pour avoir d'autres informations concernant la vie privée de celle-ci.

Alors, ça vous plaît ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 31 août 2005._

**Ça ne plaît pas à madame Biers.**

Non, non, non ! Isabella et Riley ne se sont pas mariés en douce au plus grand plaisir de la mère de ce dernier. En effet, madame Biers détesterait la jeune femme au point d'annoncer aux journaux que, nous citons, « _cette peste qui se fait passer pour une prude veut tout simplement l'argent de mon Riley. Elle le manipule et mon fils ne s'en rend pas compte ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi et j'empêcherais certainement qu'il arrive quelque chose de mal à mon Riley à cause de cette pimbêche sans neurones._ »

Isabella est-elle réellement comme cela ? Nous n'y croyons pas non plus. Ce qui est sûr en revanche, c'est que la mère de Riley n'autorisera aucun avenir entre nos tourtereaux. Malgré tout, une team Isabelley est en marche et des pages Facebook supporte entièrement le couple face à la mère du jeune homme.

Pensez-vous que le couple Isabelley tiendra longtemps comme cela ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 3 septembre 2005._

**Edward Cullen en bourreaux des cœurs.**

Malchanceux en amour dans la vie, notre Eddiechou reprend du service dans « Sex in Vegas » un film drôle et pétillant où le jeune homme peut enfin jouer un Bad Boy et jouer avec les filles comme elles ont pu le faire avec lui dans la réalité. Il incarnera alors le sexy Scott Lewis.

Le réalisateur de ce film est Garrett Deauville, un français exilé à l'âge de vingt et un an à Las Vegas, qui a notamment fait « Plutôt mourir de rire que te le dire ». Selon ce dernier, le jeu de rôle d'Edward est brillant sans en faire des tonnes. Il affirme également avoir vu les autres rôles de notre chéri et a beaucoup parlé avec ce dernier afin de faire d'Eddiechou, la bombe sexuelle que veut tous les Etats-Unis !

Le film sort le 21 octobre. Irez-vous vous consumer en regardant notre cher et tendre monsieur parfait ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 8 septembre 2005._

**Un succès pour Sex in Vegas !**

Démarrage sur les chapeaux de roues pour le film de Garrett Deauville, dès sa sortie il y a une semaine, il a été classé dans le top 5 des meilleurs démarrages aux USA. Edward Cullen qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel succès n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a été propulsé au rang de sex-symbol de ses dames.

Cependant, il reste un peu trop discret sur ses apparitions publiques et il risque de perdre immédiatement son poste de beau charmeur. Malgré tout, il sera désormais à l'abri du besoin pour sa future famille, car en effet, il gagne énormément grâce à ce film.

Notre tombeur aura-t-il une revanche envers la gente féminine désormais ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 28 octobre 2005._

**Fiancée à son amour ?**

C'est la question que l'on se pose… Récemment aperçue dans une bijouterie dans le centre de Seattle, Isabella Swan et Riley Biers aurait décidé de passer un grand cap ! …au plus grand désarroi de la mère poule de ce dernier. Oui, rappelons-nous que cette dernière avait créé un scandale avec ses déclarations peu mélioratives de sa belle-fille.

Alors… mariage ou pas mariage ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 1__er__ novembre 2005._

**Petit concert Edwardien.**

Edward Cullen, connu pour ses rôles d'Art dans « How to be » et de Scott Lewis dans « Sex in Vegas », a été vu dans un bar de Seattle en train de chanter pour les clients, la gratte à la main. Lorsque les groupies en chaleur l'ont reconnu, l'établissement a été la cible de tous les passants de l'avenue. Entre autographes, photos et chansons, ce n'est qu'à quatre heures du matin qu'Edward a pu sortir pour rejoindre la villa de ses parents.

Talent confirmé pour le piano et la guitare, aurons-nous peut-être un jour, le droit d'écouter un vrai album de notre chéri ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 6 novembre 2005._

**Soirée caritative pour Isabella et son compagnon Riley.**

Invités d'honneur à la soirée caritative que donnait l'hôpital de Forks, Isabella Swan a été resplendissante dans sa belle robe fourreau verte pomme accompagné par son sublime compagnon, Riley Biers.

Rappelons alors que la jeune femme est originaire de cette bourgade pluvieuse où son père travaille en tant que chef de la police. Lui, apparemment a très bien accepté son beau-fils puisque plusieurs sources ont affirmé que les deux hommes ont passés leur soirée à discuter ensemble.

Peut-être qu'il a également demandé quelque chose en plus à beau papa… Qui sait !

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 18 novembre 2005._

**Elle court, elle court la rumeur !**

Dernière rumeur en date ? Celle d'Edward Cullen ! Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans a été aperçu avec la chanteuse Heidi McConagalle. Célibataire de longue date, Heidi, âgée de douze ans son aîné, aurait flirté avec notre Eddiechou.

Quoiqu'il en soit, après les avoir vu à la patinoire de Seattle, la chanteuse serait rentrée seule alors que le jeune homme serait parti faire la fête dans une boite de nuit. Evidemment, Heidi étant divorcée de James Brook, maman d'une petite Charlotte née il y a quatre ans, elle n'a pas pu suivre sa proie.

Edward, par pitié, ne fais pas d'Heidi, ta future ex-petite-amie. Ne la fais pas être ta petite-amie, ça lui ferait trop d'honneur.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 25 novembre 2005._

**Isabella et Riley, séparés ?**

Depuis la soirée caritative, nous n'avons plus vus les deux romanciers ensembles publiquement. Intimement, ils ne partagent pas leurs vies, Isabella habitant à Seattle tandis que Riley occupe une maison à Atlanta. Seraient-ils sur le point de se séparer ? Rien n'est sûr.

Des proches du couple affirment qu'ils ne les ont plus vus ensemble depuis un très long moment. Riley travaillerait pour son prochain best-seller tandis qu'Isabella écrirait la suite des aventures de notre couple préféré fictivement.

Alors… est-ce vraiment la fin de la belle histoire de nos amis ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 19 décembre 2005._

**L'appartement mis à neuf.**

Cinq mois après le commencement des travaux de sa mère dans son appartement, il est fin prêt. Edward Cullen habite désormais dans centre-ville de Seattle. Esmé, sa mère a également publié quelques photos du résultat final sur son site et tout ce que l'on peut dire c'est que c'est un endroit magnifique, classe et masculin. Tout ce qu'on y voit nous fait réellement penser à ce dernier.

Les photos sont mises en ligne sur :

Heidi McConagalle n'est pas revenue à la charge et a finalement préféré séduire des hommes de sa génération. Aucune confirmation mais la jeune femme de trente-quatre ans a été vue auprès de sa fille et d'un certain Paul Lahote, inconnu du grand public. Nous savons que d'après les proches de ce dernier, il a trente-six ans et est lui aussi divorcé. Espérons que pour la chanteuse, Paul soit le bon.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 21 décembre 2005._

**Encore amoureux.**

Isabella Swan, qui rappelons-le, est la célèbre auteure de la saga Twilight, et Riley Biers, l'auteur de « Un amour de drogué » ont démentis les rumeurs de séparation hier soir, lorsque ce dernier a invité la jeune femme à dîner dans un très chic restaurant avant de passer le réveillon en famille.

Riley avait pris un avion le matin même pour faire la surprise à sa chérie. Ils ont mangés et ont pris la route pour aller voir la famille d'Isabella. Elle a pu ainsi revoir son père Charlie, sa tante Kristie, son oncle Démétri, sa cousine Mary âgé de treize ans ainsi que son meilleur ami Jacob, venu en tant que surprise de noël.

D'après des sources à Forks, il paraîtrait que ce dernier et Riley se seraient disputés par rapport à Isabella. En effet, Jacob jugerait que Riley n'est pas digne de la jeune fille et l'auteur se serait mis alors en colère. Finalement, les tensions auraient cessées dans la maison de Charlie Swan…

On se demande si Isabella devra faire un choix crucial entre son petit-ami et son meilleur ami… ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 25 décembre 2005._

**Repas de famille et règlement de compte.**

Edward Cullen alias Eddiechou a fêté noël en famille. Des passants l'ont vu sortir de chez lui, portant de nombreux cadeaux qu'il a mis dans sa voiture. Il est ensuite parti en direction de la maison familiale de ses parents où d'autres l'ont vu rentrer dans la grande et sublime maison des Cullen.

Il a revu ses parents, le brillant docteur Carlisle Cullen et la décoratrice d'intérieur Esmé Cullen, sa sœur Alice ainsi que ses tantes Carmen, Katrina et la fille de cette dernière Makenna, âgée de quinze ans. D'après les rumeurs qui courent, Edward se seraient violemment disputé avec sa famille, créant alors deux clans. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas d'autres informations au sujet de la discorde.

Et c'est sur cette note-là, que notre pauvre Eddiechou a claqué la porte de ses parents, pour finir noël en solitaire.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 26 décembre 2005._

**Elle a parlé.**

Makenna Cullen, la cousine de notre acteur fétiche a déclaré, via une discussion instantanée avec notre magazine people, que le jour de noël, la famille a commencé à faire un débat sur le célibat de notre chouchou. Elle confirme qu'Edward s'est emporté avec tout le monde, surtout avec les femmes Cullen : « _C'est tante Carmen qui a commencé à en parler. Ma mère a repris le sujet et toute la famille s'est mise à en discuter, Edward a pété un plomb. Il a clairement dit que ça ne regardait personne d'autre que lui, tante Esmé lui a alors dit qu'à son âge, elle était déjà mariée et était enceinte de lui. Certains ont dit qu'il avait encore le temps pour cela, et d'autre non, ça a fini en joutes verbales générales. Il s'est emporté d'autant plus, cassant plusieurs bricoles chères à Esmé dans la maison. Il a pris ses cadeaux, a dit un au revoir général et s'est enfui de la maison de tante Esmé. J'étais sidérée._ »

Nous ne connaissions pas un Edward aussi colérique que cela ! Grr… Il ne faudrait pas plus le mettre en colère, on ne sait pas ce que ça pourrait donner sur sa prochaine. Oups, c'est le sujet dont il ne faut pas parler.

Aimez-vous Edward avec un tel caractère ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 30 décembre 2005._

**Sa cousine, Makenna. Un scandale.**

Makenna, la plus jeune de la grande famille Cullen est également la cousine du célèbre beau gosse Edward Cullen. La jeune adolescente de quinze ans au style gothique-baroque a été aperçue en train de fumer des joints et de boire de l'alcool sur une avenue populaire de Seattle. Le lendemain, elle a été retrouvée ivre, à moitié déshabillée au même endroit.

C'est le scandale familial autour d'Edward Cullen, son agent ayant démenti les propos de sa cousine, voilà que cette dernière se montre à nouveau. Edward a déclaré : « _Makenna est ma cousine et pourtant, depuis qu'elle s'est rebellée suite à sa crise d'adolescence, je ne la reconnais plus. Elle veut se faire remarquer et maintenant que je suis devenu célèbre, elle en profite et veut à son tour la part du gâteau. Elle n'a pu agir lorsqu'il y avait que mon père qui été connu, elle le respecte, c'est un grand chirurgien, un grand talent. Alors elle a commencé dès que j'ai été écrit dans la presse. Les propos qu'elle a dit à mon encontre son totalement faux. Nous avons seulement parlé de mon éternel célibat à la fin de la soirée, moment auquel j'ai, c'est vrai, décidé de partir chez moi. C'est également vrai que je suis un peu énervé d'entendre à chaque fois leurs discours à mon sujet mais en aucun cas, je me suis littéralement emporté. Makenna, si tu lis ceci, je suis vraiment déçu de ton comportement._ »

Makenna, la jeune adolescente rebelle va-t-elle tomber dans la provocation à l'image de Paris Hilton ou Lindsay Lohan ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 2 janvier 2006._

**Vues au Discovery Park.**

Isabella Swan et son amie de longue date Rosalie Hale ont été aperçues au discovery park de Seattle en compagnie du fiancé de cette dernière, un certain Emmett McCarty. La jeune femme et également auteure à succès aurait discuté avec son amie du prochain livre de sa saga planétaire. D'après quelques indiscrets, le livre aurait également un titre lunaire et serait composé de plusieurs parties, contrairement à ses semblables.

Ce ne sont que quelques rumeurs, mais des rumeurs qui alarment le monde entier et ses fans. Nous avons réellement hâte d'avoir le livre dans nos mains.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 3 janvier 2006._

**Confirmation cinématographique.**

Nous l'attendions avec impatience et l'on croyait que nos rêves ne se réaliseraient jamais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. La société de distribution de cinéma indépendant Summit Entertainment s'est vue accordée les droits cinématographiques de la saga Twilight par la jeune auteure Isabella Swan. Cette dernière a annoncé la nouvelle sur son site officiel et elle a eu l'effet d'une bombe.

Isabella a également confié c'était elle qui avait choisi la réalisatrice du premier film de sa saga. L'heureuse élue se nomme Catherine Hardwicke et a notamment réalisé le film « Thirteen ». La célèbre romancière ne voulait en aucun cas que son histoire change de mille et une façon et après avoir longuement discuté avec Catherine, elle s'est laissé convaincre par le talent de cette dernière.

Isabella et Catherine vont donc choisir les acteurs principaux de la saga au phénomène mondial. C'est un choix très difficile qui les attend car les Twi-hards ont chacun une perception différente de leurs personnages fétiches.

Isabella avait avoué il y a quelques années, s'être inspirée d'un acteur britannique du nom d'Henry Cavill pour écrire le personnage de Robert Pattinson : « _Indiscutablement le plus dur personnage à trouver, il est aussi celui sur lequel je suis passionnément décidée. Le seul acteur que j'ai jamais vu et qui, selon moi, se rapproche le plus à Robert est… Henry Cavill _». Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, l'acteur est désormais trop vieux pour incarner un adolescent de dix-sept ans physiquement.

Alors… Sondages en vues… Pour vous qui serait le parfait vampire ? …et notre jolie humaine, qui pourrait bien l'incarner ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 14 janvier 2006._

**Confirmation pour l'actrice qui incarnera la jolie Kristen Stewart.**

Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Deux mois après l'annonce sur le site officiel de la créatrice du personnage Kristen Stewart, Summit Entertainment a annoncé que l'actrice qui avait remporté ce rôle était la jolie Athenodora Jefferson, plus connue sous le nom d'Athena Jefferson-Wilde.

Jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, elle est connue pour son rôle dans la sitcom « Je crois que je t'aime » où elle joue le personnage de Jen Douglas depuis plus de douze ans. Athena est marié à l'acteur Kevin Wilde, qui joue son petit-ami dans la série, Adam Evenson.

A l'instant où nous imprimons le magazine, nous n'avons, à notre plus grand désarroi aucune nouvelle en ce qui concerne l'acteur qui endossera le rôle de notre Robert, …notre Robbiechou d'amour.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 29 mars 2006._

**Excuses lamentables et mise en centre de désintoxication pour jeunes.**

Rassurez-vous, nous ne parlons pas de nos stars préférées, mais de la jeune Makenna Cullen, nièce du célèbre docteur Cullen et cousine de l'acteur Edward Cullen. La jeune gothique âgée de quinze ans a été placée en centre de désintoxication par sa mère, Katrina. Cette dernière ne supportant plus les déboires de sa jeune fille qui fuguait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

La jeune fille a quand même tenu à s'excuser, en larmes, dans une vidéo avant de partir au centre. Elle s'explique lamentablement, cherchant des excuses n'ayant aucunement lieu d'être mais étant quand même sincère sur son geste. Espérons que son état s'améliorera et que Katrina pourra enfin souffler.

Edward, quant à lui, n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur le changement d'environnement de sa jeune cousine. Heureusement, notre Eddiechou n'a jamais été comme cette dernière.

La vidéo se trouve sur notre site.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 7 avril 2006._

**Casting révélé.**

Catherine Hardwicke et Isabella Swan ont mis à jour le casting de notre saga favorite. Cependant, ce ne sont que des rôles secondaires qui ont étés révélés et non pas celui de notre cher Robert.

La liste a été mise en ligne sur le site officiel de Catherine et celui d'Isabella.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 19 avril 2006._

**Les mois passent, les rumeurs courent.**

Encore de longs moments où l'on retrouve la jeune Isabella seule. Encore de longs mois où l'on ne voit jamais Riley et Isabella ensemble. L'un à Atlanta et l'autre à Seattle, ils en oublient même de se téléphoner confie un proche du couple. C'est à se demander si le couple en est réellement un… ?

On nous a même informés qu'Isabella voyait plus son meilleur ami Jacob, qui habite à l'autre bout du pays, que son petit-ami. Des rumeurs qui font mal aux adeptes des Isabelley.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 21 avril 2006._

**Katie Marshall et Edward Cullen ?**

Edward Cullen a retrouvé une ancienne amie de son lycée, une certaine Katie Marshall. A en voir la tête de cette dernière, nous avons l'impression que la jeune femme se joue de lui et essaie également de profiter de la notoriété qu'à acquis Edward. Des photos les montrant dans un bar de Seattle montrent qu'effectivement, mademoiselle Marshall a une mauvaise influence sur notre Eddiechou.

Même si nous aimons jouer les briseuses de ménages, nous savons que Katie Marshall n'en vaut pas la peine. Eddiechou doit vraiment revoir la liste de ses fréquentations féminines. Impossible le fait que nous puissions le séduire, on espère que notre chéri trouvera chaussure à son pied pour l'éternité.

Katie Marshall, tu es NEXT !

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 11 mai 2006._

**Excuses à son cousin.**

La jeune gothique Makenna Cullen, connue pour avoir dit des propos complètement faux à l'encontre de son cousin d'acteur Edward Cullen et avoir eu des problèmes avec la drogue et l'alcool, a tenu à s'excuser une fois de plus.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille qui fête bientôt son seizième anniversaire, est filmée dans son centre de désintoxication où elle séjourne depuis plus d'un mois. Avec l'aide de son éducatrice, elle s'excuse non pas à cause de ses problèmes personnels, mais elle tient à se faire pardonner publiquement. Ce n'est pas au monde qu'elle veut le pardon, mais celui d'Edward.

Apparemment, elle a bien compris la leçon car sur la vidéo, nous voyons la jeune fille en meilleur état, habillée normalement et sans maquillage. Elle a l'air plus épanouie et nous pensons qu'elle est sur la bonne voie de la guérison. Nous espérons que sa maman tiendra le coup lorsque sa fille rentrera au bercail…

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 17 mai 2006._

**Il déménage. Il prend des responsabilités.**

Qui ça ? Qui ça ? Eh bien l'agent de Riley Biers, notre auteur en couple avec la sublime Isabella Swan a sauté le pas ! « _Enfin_, dit-on, _il était temps_… »

Après dix mois de relation, le jeune couple s'installe ensemble. …ou pas ! En réalité, Riley quitte Atlanta pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée, mais pas dans son appartement ! En effet, il a décidé de s'installer à l'autre bout de la ville. Nous ne savons pas ce que cela signifie, mais nous prions pour qu'Isabella fasse bien attention avec ce garçon assez… étrange !

Nous leur souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde, même s'ils vivent moins loin, mais quand même très loin de l'autre !

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 1 juin 2006._

**Magnifique anniversaire pour notre Eddiechou d'amour.**

Le jeune acteur Edward Cullen vient de fêter ses vingt-trois ans. Et le jour de son anniversaire, qu'apprenons-nous ? Eh bien le jeune homme a été inclus dans le casting de Twilight ! Isabella Swan l'a annoncé ce matin même, notre Eddiechou incarnera sur grand écran notre Robbiechou d'amour !

Les bookmakers en sont certains, notre Edwardounet vient d'obtenir le rôle de sa vie ! En jouant notre sulfureux vampire qui a conquis toutes les filles, Edward Cullen sera considéré comme un des plus grands acteurs, toutes décennies confondues.

Le tournage débutera début juillet.

Vivement la sortie du film, les Twi-hards sont tous très impatients !

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 20 juin 2006._

**Athena tromperait-elle Kevin pour le bel Edward ?**

Pendant que les acteurs secondaires tournent quelques scènes sans nos acteurs principaux, nous voyons ces derniers en train de s'amuser. Les élèves du lycée où le film se tourne actuellement les ont vus en train de se draguer mutuellement. Alors, après sept ans d'amour avec Kevin Wilde, Athena en aurait-elle vraiment marre pour vouloir de notre Eddiechou ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 13 juillet 2006._

**Elle écrit et elle regarde les scènes.**

Très impliquée dans sa saga, Isabella Swan est très présente pendant le tournage du premier film de Twilight. A cause de sa nature très perfectionniste, la belle en oublie même d'écrire le prochain livre de la saga ! Des lycéens l'ont vue écrire et regarder le tournage en même temps.

Ce qui fait peur… ce sera le résultat final du tome quatre si elle continue comme cela !

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 16 juillet 2006._

**Elle réagit.**

Vexée, la jeune auteure a décidé d'arrêter de se pointer sur le tournage pour écrire son bouquin. Isabella Swan s'est exilée à contrecœur en Floride, où une amie l'héberge.

L'acteur Edward Cullen est très déçu : « _C'est dommage que la talentueuse Swan soit partie, je l'aimais bien, c'est elle la maman de tous ces personnages et lorsque je posais une question à propos du mien, elle avait toujours la petite réponse qui changeait un détail dans mon jeu d'acteur. Je suis un très grand fan de sa saga et je suis vraiment honoré de faire partie de l'aventure cinématographique_ ». Nous, on lui répond : « _Ne t'inquiète pas Eddiechou, nous savons tous que tu feras quand même un excellent travail, et puis si toi aussi tu aimes tant la saga, alors il vaut mieux qu'elle fasse quelque chose de très bien pour le prochain tome, tu ne trouves pas ?_ »

Riley ne fait pas parti du voyage, il depuis qu'il a emménagé, nous avons même l'impression que le jeune homme est encore plus distant avec la demoiselle… Alors ? Que se passe-t-il entre eux deux ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 23 juillet 2006._

**Réelle complicité entre eux.**

Revenue de son voyage en Floride, Isabella Swan est retournée sur le tournage de Twilight. Effectivement, la jeune femme avait besoin de se ressourcer, entourée de quelques proches et notamment Jacob Black, son meilleur ami, elle a réussi en quelques semaines à finir son bouquin qui s'intitulera : Breaking Dawn.

En tous cas, c'est ce qu'elle a annoncé avant-hier soir sur son site internet. Elle avait l'air heureuse et son retour dans l'équipe Twilight a fait plaisir Eddiechou. Quelques paparazzis ont réussis à se cacher et à prendre quelques photos où l'on voit Isabella et Edward dans une conversation très sérieuse.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 28 août 2006._

**Athenodora et Kevin ? Fin d'un couple mythique ?**

Que pourrait-on dire ? Je crois qu'ils ne s'aiment plus ! Les deux jeunes gens de la série « Je crois que je t'aime » seraient sur le point de se séparer. Un proche a affirmé que Kevin avait été sur le tournage de la saga littéraire d'Isabella Swan pour s'expliquer avec sa femme.

Kevin Wilde aurait menacé cette dernière de la quitter si celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour du beau Eddiechou. Une tension au niveau de l'équipe qui a décidé même d'arrêter le tournage pour l'après-midi.

Rappelons-le, Kevin Wilde et sa femme Athena Jefferson-Wilde sont en couple depuis sept ans et mariés depuis deux ans. Kevin n'est pas du genre à s'énerver pour un rien alors cela doit être grave pour la jeune femme.

La romancière aurait tenté d'apaiser les tensions entre le couple mais rien n'aurait marché. Elle aurait été brusquement poussée avant que notre beau et fort Eddiechou la rattrape avant qu'elle chute.

Kevin a été exclu du tournage et n'a plus, en aucun droit, l'autorisation d'y aller.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 1__er__ septembre 2006._

**Scandale chez les couples.**

Hier après-midi, l'auteur de « Un amour de drogué » a été aperçu en train d'embrasser la jolie et sulfureuse… Victoria Adams ! Des clichés prouvent que Riley était bien en train de tromper sa petite-amie de longue date, Isabella Swan.

D'après les proches du jeune homme, ce serait par pure vengeance que Riley, un peu trop jaloux, aurait embrassé Victoria Adams, célèbre styliste de lingerie. Ça aurait commencé dès que sa petite-amie a commencé à côtoyer notre beau Eddiechou.

Les Isabelley se déchirent et des clans se forment. Certains essaient de faire croire au montage tandis que d'autres affirment que Riley a bel et bien trompé la jolie auteure. Personnellement, nous croyons que Riley n'a jamais réellement aimé Isabella.

Plusieurs mois sans se voir, pas d'appels et ne vivant pas ensemble ont sûrement suffit pour que Riley tombe sous le charme de la charmante Victoria.

Et Isabella, comment réagira-t-elle face à ses photos ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 8 septembre 2006._

**Sortie du livre : Breaking Dawn !**

La jolie Isabella Swan s'est vue publiée le quatrième tome de sa saga, avant-hier soir à minuit. Fans impatients et queues devant les magasins, le succès planétaire de Twilight est bien réel.

Hier après-midi, la jeune femme est revenue à Seattle pour faire des dédicaces dans une célèbre librairie dans le centre de Seattle. Sans aucunes émotions pour les évènements récents de sa vie personnelle, elle a signé et pris des photos avec le sourire.

Pourtant, à la fin de l'après-midi lorsque nous avons voulu l'interroger, la jeune femme s'est expliquée publiquement après deux mois de silence : « Je ne croyais pas Riley comme cela, ça fait deux mois que tout lien a été coupé entre nous. Je n'ai pas voulu d'explication de sa part, les photos parlent pour lui. J'ai toujours rêvé d'un mariage heureux et sans encombres comme celles-ci. Il n'était pas mon prince charmant. »

Alors cela s'est confirmé, plus d'Isabelley, la jeune femme est de nouveau célibataire.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 24 novembre 2006._

**Réconfort auprès de son ami.**

Plusieurs mois de tournage et Isabella et Eddiechou sont devenus par conséquent très amis. Même si elle se cache derrière sa façade de femme forte, lorsqu'elle est seule, elle n'est plus la même. Des proches d'Edward nous ont confirmés que le jeune homme passait souvent voir son amie pour voir si elle se nourrissait comme prévu.

Jacob est même passé chez la jeune femme. Rien à faire, il est reparti les heures suivantes. Apparemment, seul Edward est accepté. Il a l'air de la comprendre et la calme.

Nous espérons que l'état de la jeune femme ne se détériorera pas plus…

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 16 décembre 2006._

**Noël heureux.**

Fin du tournage du premier film de la saga Twilight depuis plus d'une semaine, la jolie Isabella et sa famille se sont jointes à celle d'Edward. Même la jeune cousine d'Edward était présente exceptionnellement.

Des voisins ont confiés que la jeune auteure et l'acteur étaient très heureux de partager quelques moments ensembles avec leurs proches. Cette fois-ci, aucunes disputes ni de la part d'Edward, ni de la part de Jacob. Tout ce serait très bien déroulé. Voilà une nouvelle qui arrange tout le monde.

Espérons que tout roulera pour le mieux pour nos deux amis.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 26 décembre 2006._

**Sondage.**

Comment qualifieriez-vous la relation qu'entretiennent Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen ?

_ En couple/Amoureux/Amants

_ Amis avec des avantages

_ Amis

_ Sans avis

_ Ne sais pas

(Réponses dans une semaine)

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 1__er__ janvier 2007._

**Films les plus attendus de l'année 2007.**

Dream People et son partenaire Allociné ont décidés de collaborer ensemble pour vous annoncer les quels sont les films les plus attendus de l'année. Nous avons donc interrogé des habitants des quatre coins des USA pour faire notre tapis rouge.

En dixième place, avec le film « Sex in Miami » le talentueux Mike Newton a décidé de faire une suite à son film « Sex in Vegas ». Il a cette fois-ci, décidé de travailler avec le bel acteur Jared Cameron.

En neuvième place, avec le film « Ascension Facebookienne » le jeune Eric Yorkie a voulu montrer ce qu'était la vie d'un ado qui a comme but dans la vie, être populaire et faire le beau sur ce fameux réseau social. Lui-même étant un ado, le film a l'air prometteur.

En huitième place, le film « Chez les bourgeois » est un remake d'un film français où un jeune garçon des rues est envoyé chez sa tante et son oncle de la haute société de New-York. Un film humoristique qui est réalisé par Randall Stevenson.

En septième place, « Sexe sans complications » est une comédie romantique réalisé par Austin Marks. Tout est dans le titre du film, deux amis avec des avantages.

En sixième place, « Dead Horror Story » est un film d'épouvante-horreur réalisé par Max Craven, célèbre réalisateur ayant réalisé la suite de films d'horreur « Bowstring ».

En cinquième place, le film « Courir & frapper » est un film d'aventures et d'action de Jason et Jonathan Jenks.

En quatrième place, avec le film « Rush Time 5 » Gustavo Kaure filme la suite des aventures de Sasha et Marcus en beauté.

En troisième place, « Espiègle » est encore un film d'animation de la plus grande société de dessins animés. Il raconte les aventures d'une petite fille blonde qui essaie d'imposer sa loi dans le parc d'attraction de ses parents.

En deuxième place, « Kathleen Neverbeen et le maléfice de l'oiseau de Crystal » est l'adaptation du cinquième livre de la saga des Kathleen Neverbeen, créés par Johanna Hamilton. La réalisatrice est Anita Gerandy.

Finalement, la première place revient à « Twilight : Chapitre 1 », prochaine adaptation du premier tome de la saga Twilight écrite par la talentueuse Isabella Swan. Le film a été confié à la réalisatrice Catherine Hardwicke.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 3 janvier 2007._

**Résultats.**

A la question :

Comment qualifieriez-vous la relation qu'entretiennent Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen ?

Vous êtes :

28% _ En couple/Amoureux/Amants

26% _ Amis avec des avantages

12% _ Amis

15%_ Sans avis

19%_ Ne sais pas

Conclusion :

Beaucoup pensent qu'ils sont plus que des amis, même si certains n'ont pas envie et répondre ou ne savent pas comment déterminer la relation entre l'auteur et l'acteur, il est presque certain que pour vous, Isabella et Edward nous cachent des choses.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 8 janvier 2007._

**Dîner dans un restaurant français.**

Pour séduire la jeune femme, Eddiechou a réservé dans un restaurant français, spécialisé dans les produits du Languedoc-Roussillon et des quelques départements autour de cette région. Apparemment, c'est exactement le genre de nourriture que la jeune femme adore.

Ils étaient présents hier soir, dans ce grand restaurant très connu dans le centre de Seattle, dans un immeuble qui surplombe toute la ville.

Le personnel affirme que les deux jeunes gens les plus influents du moment, ont voulu se placer dans un endroit discret et qu'ils avaient l'air très amoureux. Eddiechou aurait surnommé la jeune femme « Bella », quelque chose qui a dû ravir la jeune femme qui déteste tant son prénom.

Les deux jeunes gens auraient voulus goûter aux petits pâtés de _Pézenas_, et auraient pris un cassoulet de _Castelnaudary_et une macaronade _Sétoise_ qu'ils auraient partagés. Pour le dessert, ils auraient raffolés des zézettes de _Sète_ et des oreillettes _provençales_.

Ils se seraient régalés, et auraient finis par rejoindre l'appartement d'Edward. On se demande bien qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire… ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 23 janvier 2007._

**Faux espoirs.**

Les agents d'Isabella Swan et d'Edward Cullen ont démentis les rumeurs selon lesquelles les deux jeunes gens seraient en couple.

Une triste déception pour tous les gens qui rêvent de les voir ensembles.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 30 janvier 2007._

**Tragique fin pour le couple Athena/Kevin.**

C'est officiel, Athenodora va reprendre son nom de jeune fille. Et oui, le couple mythique de la sitcom « Je crois que je t'aime » s'est brisé de mille morceaux. A ce propos, Athena a annoncé qu'elle quittait la série pour faire carrière sur grand écran. Elle va bientôt montrer ses talents de méchante dans un prochain film de Batman. Espérons que cela lui réussisse.

Kevin Wilde, quant à lui, reste dans la série. Trop choqué par le comportement de sa femme depuis qu'elle a dragué ouvertement Edward Cullen, il a décidé de se concentrer sur son jeu d'acteur plutôt que sa vie sentimentale.

Le break était donc une idée stupide puisqu'il s'est mal fini.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 1__er__ février 2007._

**Documents volés par une personne de confiance.**

Sur un site de réseau social, un homme affirme avoir les pages du prochain livre d'Isabella Swan. Il également laisse un lien pour les télécharger. C'est l'info du jour, hier soir, un inconnu a volé les documents et écrits de notre auteure pour les faire partager à travers le monde.

Isabella Swan, dévastée par cette triste nouvelle, déclare sur son site officiel : « _Seules des personnes de confiance ont eu accès à ces documents, et cette personne a illégalement mis une partie de mon travail sur internet. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement mais voilà, le mal est fait. Je suis déçue et l'envie d'écrire à nouveau pour cette histoire ne me donne pas envie Ce sera seulement lorsque je l'aurais décidé, un jour, lorsque personne ne s'y attendra, que peut-être je reprendrais l'histoire en main_ ».

Midnight Sun, le titre du livre, était un contrechamp du premier tome.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 12 février 2007._

**Le traître.**

L'agent d'Isabella a annoncé ce matin, que le traître n'était autre que Jacob Black qui avait intentionnellement mis en ligne les débuts du livre. L'amitié entre Isabella et Jacob est désormais détruite, ni l'un ni l'autre ne veulent se voir.

Triste nouvelle pour les Twi-hards…

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 15 février 2007._

**Enceinte ?**

Isabella Swan, la jeune romancière connue pour avoir écrit la saga Twilight, a été aperçue et prise en photo à Discovery Park en compagnie de son ami Edward Cullen, l'acteur de cette même saga version cinématographique. Des photos étranges prouvent que la jeune même a pris du poids au niveau de son ventre. …on se demande bien si nos théories sont bonnes ?

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 24 mars 2007._

**Pas enceinte ?**

Isabella Swan nous a envoyé un mail, annonçant que non, elle n'était pas enceinte. Nous en sommes déçues et nous sommes sûres que vous l'êtes tout autant ! Déception encore, lorsqu'elle dément une nouvelle fois sa relation avec l'acteur.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 29 mars 2007._

**Sortie officielle.**

Non, désolé nous ne parlons pas d'une sortie littéraire ou cinématographie mais de la sortie du centre de désintoxication de la jeune Makenna Cullen. La jeune fille est désormais libre de tout mouvement et va devoir revoir ses fréquentations.

Katrina, sa maman, a déjà mis tout un système en place et la jeune fille sera suivie médicalement par son oncle. Une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde. Espérons que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui en prennent de la graine et suivent l'exemple.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 14 avril 2007._

**Mise au point par la jolie Isabella Swan.**

Nous avons eu l'occasion de discuter réellement avec la jeune auteure de la saga Twilight et elle nous a accordé une interview exclusive.

Tanya Denali : Bonjour Bella ! Euhm… Pouvons-nous vous appeler Bella ?

Isabella Swan : Oui, bien sûr ! Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire, je préfère.

Tanya Denali : Alors, très bien. Pouvez-vous nous faire une brève présentation de vous-même ?

Isabella Swan : Je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella, je suis née le treize septembre 1985 et je vais avoir vingt et un an cette année. J'ai fait des études littéraires et j'ai commencé à écrire des histoires à l'âge de dix ans. Mon premier livre est « La dernière chance », un roman policier écrit lorsque j'en avais quinze. Un an plus tard, mon éditeur a publié « La connexion des anges » mais aucun des deux n'a eu un succès comme celui que j'ai eu avec « Twilight ».

Tanya Denali : Merci. Parlez-nous de Twilight, c'est vraiment grâce à un rêve que vous avez écrit votre livre ?

Isabella Swan : Exactement. [Sourire] Pendant l'année de mes dix-huit ans, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Il y avait deux adolescents allongés dans une clairière magnifique et surnaturelle à l'image du garçon. C'était réellement magique, ils étaient en train de discuter de leurs conditions, humaine pour la fille, vampirique pour le garçon. Au cours de la discussion, j'apprenais alors qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux malgré leurs différences et la dangerosité de leur relation. Et puis pof !

Tanya Denali : …Pof ?

Isabella Swan : [Rires] …Oui ! Pof ! Toute la magie a disparue et… eh bien… je me suis réveillée ! [Rires]

Tanya Denali : [Rires] Ah d'accord, je vois !

Isabella Swan : Ensuite, tout cela m'a tellement fasciné que j'étais obligée de l'écrire quelque part.

Tanya Denali : …et ça a donné le chapitre treize, n'est-ce pas ?

Isabella Swan : Voilà ! [Sourire]

Tanya Denali : Merci, Bella. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de faire de votre saga, une adaptation cinématographique ?

Isabella Swan : Je ne sais pas… Ce n'était pas pour l'argent, car je n'avais pas prévu un tel succès pour les livres …alors quand on m'a proposé de faire des films ! [Rires] J'étais vraiment choquée de voir l'ampleur du succès.

Tanya Denali : Oh… [Rires] Votre rencontre avec Riley Biers, votre ex-petit-ami, et le livre « Au-delà de nos vœux » ?

Isabella Swan : Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de lui. L'expérience d'un duo littéraire est enrichissante et j'ai vraiment aimé collaborer avec quelqu'un. On partage nos avis et c'était vraiment bien de s'imaginer dans l'esprit de l'autre pour essayer de voir sa vision des choses.

Tanya Denali : D'accord. Vous avez quelque chose à dire à propos de Jacob Black et/ou de Midnight Sun ?

Isabella Swan : Jacob Black m'a vraiment déçue, mais c'est tout ce que je dirai à propos de ce dernier. Midnight Sun était mon bébé et j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a volé une part de moi. Par contre, j'ai décidé de publier les douze chapitres que j'avais écrits pour en faire profiter tout le monde. Ce ne serait pas normal que certains aient pu en avoir accès avant la suppression des fichiers.

Tanya Denali : Pouvez-vous nous parler d'Edward Cullen ?

Isabella Swan : Edward est un type génial, il a les même façons de penser que moi, on arrive à se comprendre en un clin d'œil. Je l'admire beaucoup, c'était un type super chouette avec un sens de l'humour vraiment très marrant, j'aime son jeu d'acteur et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il a été choisi pour jouer Robert. C'est un très bon ami sur qui je peux compter et même s'il y a des rumeurs stupides, on se soutiendra mutuellement pour les démentir.

Tanya Denali : Merci pour cette interview mademoiselle Swan.

Isabella Swan : Merci à vous. [Sourire]

(Propos recueillis par Tanya Denali.)

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 25 mai 2007._

**Anniversaire surprise des vingt-quatre ans d'Eddiechou.**

Amis depuis le casting de Twilight, Edward et Isabella sont très souvent fourrés ensembles. Cette dernière, pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier, a tenu à lui faire une surprise en invitant ses meilleurs amis qu'il n'a plus revus depuis le lycée.

De sa part même, la jeune auteure lui a offert un livre de sa plume et un bracelet où sont inscrits les mots « _Plus que ma propre vie_ » en français, qui est également une référence à son livre, Breaking Dawn.

Nous pensons qu'il y a une signification cachée derrière ceci.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 21 juin 2007._

**Athenodora Jefferson-Wilde et Kevin Wilde.**

La jolie Athena et son mari Kevin ont décidé de faire un break. Une pause dans leur couple pour régler leurs différents et essayer de rétablir un meilleur contact. N'oublions pas que tout cela a débuté dès que la jeune femme ait commencé à flirter avec notre beau Eddiechou.

C'est une décision commune mais pas si facile puisque les deux acteurs sont censés jouer les amoureux dans la sitcom « Je crois que je t'aime ». Rappelons-le, la jeune femme joue le rôle de Jen Douglas et lui, celui d'Adam Evenson.

Nous souhaitons à notre couple que tout se passe bien.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 14 juillet 2007._

**Twilight : Chapitre 1**

Ça y est ! Le film le plus attendu de l'année est enfin sorti sur grand écran. Nous l'attendions avec impatience et nous sommes certaines d'aller le voir de nombreuses fois. Nous pourrons voir le beau Robbiechou et la magnifique Kristen, autrement dit le superbe couple Robsten !

Lors de l'avant-première il y a trois jours, nous avons pu voir une Athena seule alors qu'Eddiechou s'amusait avec sa belle Bella. D'après nos dernières informations, Athena n'aurait pas eu le courage d'avouer qu'elle avait des tords pour revoir Kevin. Une drôle de situation qui fait que la jeune femme s'est retrouvée toute seule après que notre Edward ait fait les photos officielles avec elle.

Nous avons ainsi pu voir des pancartes où le nom « Belward » avait été inscrit…

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 27 août 2007._

**Succès incontestable !**

Après une semaine de diffusion sur tous les grands écrans des Etats-Unis, voici un bilan. Twilight est le second meilleur démarrage de tous les temps ! Une réussite qui a réunie toute l'équipe du film autour d'un verre à Seattle, ville où l'auteure vit.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 4 septembre 2007._

**Elle est bel et bien enceinte.**

Nous pensions que cela ne se ferait plus mais voilà des photos choc. La romancière Isabella Swan, nous ne la présentons plus désormais, est enceinte ! Regardez le petit bidon qui pousse, et à vue d'œil la maman des Robsten l'est depuis trois ou quatre mois. Ça ne fait aucun doute, pendant cette période-là, le seul que la jeune femme a côtoyé n'est autre qu'Edward Cullen, l'homme qui joue le vampire Robert Pattinson.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 6 septembre 2007._

**Ils ne se parlent plus !**

Hier était le jour d'anniversaire de la belle Isabella Swan qui a désormais vingt-deux ans. Il n'avait pas l'air bien heureux son anniversaire car la jeune femme l'a passé seule. Edward n'avait pas d'engagement professionnel et aurait pu venir mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Que s'est-il passé pour que la jeune femme ne reçoive qu'un petit colis qui, à vue d'œil, contiendrait sûrement le bracelet qu'elle avait offert à son homme pour l'anniversaire de celui-ci ?

Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 14 septembre 2007.

**Un mail de la belle Rosalie.**

Rosalie Hale est la meilleure amie d'Isabella Swan. Discrète, elle a quand même tenu à nous donner des explications par rapport au dernier scandale de notre magazine.

« _Chère Tanya Denali,_

_Si Bella était seule ce jour-là, c'est qu'elle a demandé à l'être. Vous êtes stupide avec vos déclarations à la mords-moi le nœud ! Je ne dirai rien quant à la relation existante ou non-existante entre Bella et Edward, c'est à eux de le dévoiler ou non. Par pitié, arrêtez vos commentaires._

_Rosalie Hale_ »

Ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part et j'espère bien que vous ne pensez pas ce que celle-là a dit !

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 18 septembre 2007._

**Réconciliés.**

Nous venons d'apprendre pourquoi la jeune femme et le jeune homme n'étaient pas ensemble le jour d'anniversaire de cette dernière. Interrogée, une vieille voisine explique : « _La jeune Swan n'a pas voulu annoncé la bonne nouvelle au fils Cullen. Il l'a seulement su grâce à vos journaux mensongers. Bon… vous avez pour une fois tapé dans le mille, ma petite fille. Enfin bref, ils se sont enquiquinés et la jeune Swan a souhaité de passer le treize septembre toute seule avec son bébé dans son ventre._ »

C'est embêtant de la dire, mais Rosalie avait dit vrai.

Hier après-midi, le jeune homme est venu au domicile d'Isabella avec pleins de paquets cadeaux et il semblerait que cela soit pour leur future progéniture. Il n'est pas ressorti de l'immeuble ce qui prouve qu'une réconciliation a été établie.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 25 septembre 2007._

**Officialisation.**

Sur son site internet, la romancière Isabella Swan a annoncé : « _Je suis heureuse en ménage avec Edward Cullen et nous attendons avec impatience l'arrivée de notre bébé dans les mois à venir. Cessez vos commentaires stupides, vous ne valez rien même avec eux._ »

Rappelons qu'Isabella et Edward se connaissent depuis le casting pour le rôle de Robert Pattinson, personnage créé par la jeune femme. On suppose que leur relation discrète a commencé lorsque Riley Biers a trompé Isabella.

Nous sommes donc toutes heureuses que la relation soit enfin officielle, et c'est les Twi-hards et les Belward qui vont être contents !

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 1__er__ octobre 2007._

**Bébé est là !**

La jolie poupée Renesmee Cullen est née hier soir, le 13 mars 2007. C'est la jeune maman elle-même qui l'a annoncé sur son site. Ne voulant pas rendre sa fille comme elle, un personnage public, elle tient à ce que les paparazzis respectent la vie de la petite fille et évitent de la photographier pour le bien de tous.

D'après les sources, ce serait la maman Dwyer et la maman Cullen qui auraient inspirées le prénom du bébé. En effet, Renée et Esmé sont les deux parties du prénom de la petite fille.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 14 mai 2008._

**Twilight : Chapitre 2**

L'un des films les plus attendus est enfin sorti, après plusieurs mois de patience, Kristen et Robert sont de retour avec le beau Taylor à leurs côtés. …bon, plutôt celui de Kristen !

Le film est réalisé cette fois-ci par Chris Weitz et c'est l'adaption du deuxième tome de la saga Twilight. Notez-le quand même, des milliers de fans en délires ont attendus depuis plusieurs jours devant les cinémas pour pouvoir voir leur film fétiche. Ils sont fous… ces Twi-hards !

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 19 juin 2009._

**Fiancés !**

Le jour d'anniversaire d'Edward, ce dernier a tenu à inviter sa belle dans le même restaurant français où on les a vus pour la première fois. D'après les clients, le jeune homme aurait fait une déclaration d'amour à sa petite-amie et l'aurait demandé en mariage.

Il est fort probable que cela soit réel puisque nous avons récemment vu le jeune homme dans les environs de Forks, endroit où le père d'Isabella habite. Nous souhaitons ainsi une bonne nouvelle du site de la jeune maman.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 21 juin 2009._

**De nouveau enceinte d'un garçon.**

Papa Cullen est content. Hier soir, le papa de la jolie Renesmee a annoncé aux journaux people que sa fiancée attendait un nouvel enfant, et que celui-ci était un garçon ! Heureux et comblé, il n'a cependant pas voulu répondre aux questions des journalistes présents.

Aucune date prévue pour le mariage d'Isabella et d'Edward.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 15 novembre 2009._

**Twilight : Chapitre 3**

Hier soir, à l'avant-première du tome trois de la saga Twilight réalisé par David Slade, nous avons eu l'occasion de photographier la jolie auteure et son joli ventre ainsi que sa fille et son fiancé. C'est aux côtés de sa famille unie et soudée qu'Isabella Swan a répondu aux questions des journalistes. Surprise de taille pour elle, les familles Swan et Cullen sont venues assister spécialement au film pour les soutenir, tous ensembles.

Athenodora, quant à elle, est venue accompagnée de Riley Biers, ce qui a provoqué un grand froid au sein de la Twilight family. Pire même, Riley a même essayé de séduire à nouveau son ex-petite-amie pourtant désormais fiancée et mère de famille. N'oublions pas que ce dernier a dernièrement écrit « Lettres sanguinaire », un total flop pour l'auteur.

Makenna, la cousine d'Eddiechou a drôlement changé ! Redevenue la jeune fille sage qu'elle était avant sa rébellion, elle est arrivée au bras de son petit-ami, le célèbre Liam Williams, le garçon qui a récemment joué Spiderman. En tenue Versace, elle a illuminé le tapis rouge et ses anciens démons ont enfin disparus.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 10 juin 2010._

**Mariés en secret ! Bébé secret.**

Afin de ne pas s'attirer les paparazzis, Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen se sont mariés dans la bourgade d'enfance de la jeune femme dans la plus grande discrétion. Famille et amis se sont joints pour célébrer leur union. La fête a duré jusqu'au bout de la nuit mais malheureusement pour le jeune couple, ils n'ont pu aller en lune de miel car le bébé s'est manifesté.

Anthony Cullen est donc né un 13 août 2010 aux environs de vingt-trois heures du soir.

(Sources rapportées par des proches du couple.)

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 26 août 2010._

**Elle a changé son nom de plume !**

Tout est dans le titre. Isabella Swan, désormais mariée à l'acteur Edward Cullen a changé son nom de plume pour celui de : I. M. Swan-Cullen.

Espérons que personne ne s'emmêlera les pinceaux ! euh… stylos !

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 1__er__ septembre 2010._

**Twilight : Chapitre 4, partie 1.**

Ce n'est pas la fin, détrompez-vous ! Le réalisateur, Bill Condon a décidé de couper, avec l'autorisation d'Isabella Cullen, le roman trop imposant qu'est Breaking Dawn en deux parties. Résultat, pour le film qui sort dans quelques jours, nous n'aurons pas le loisir de nous dire : « oh non… c'est la fin ! »

Des changements officialisés cette semaine qui ont satisfaits la plupart des Twi-hards.

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 6 octobre 2011._

**Twilight : Chapitre 4, partie 2.**

Réellement la fin d'une belle aventure. A maintenant vingt-six ans pour Isabella et vingt-huit pour Edward Cullen, l'histoire de leur vie se termine aujourd'hui. Effectivement, c'est le jour où le dernier film de la saga Twilight sort.

Tristes et inconsolables, les fans de la saga ont tenus à faire de nombreuses vidéos de soutient à leur Reine Isabella, comme ils l'ont souvent bien dit. La saga s'achève et toute une génération a été illuminée par notre talentueuse I. M. Swan-Cullen. Ce n'est pas un adieu qu'on lui dit, mais seulement celui de Twilight.

Isabella une nouvelle fois enceinte, cette fois d'une petite fille prénommée Carlie, remercie tous ses fans et tous les gens qui l'ont soutenue jusqu'au bout. La merveilleuse histoire est achevée…

_Tanya Denali pour Dream People, le 4 octobre 2012._

**ANNONCE : Tanya Denali prend sa retraite.**

Bonjour chères lectrices du Dream People, vous serez sûrement déçues mais les rumeurs comme quoi Tanya, votre rédactrice préférée, décide de quitter l'équipe sont vraies. Je me présente, je suis Maggie Evans et je suis la nouvelle rédactrice en chef du magazine. Effectivement, vous me connaissez de nom, car oui, auparavant, je faisais la rubrique « Sexo » de votre magazine préféré. Je reprends désormais la rubrique « Potins et People » de Tanya et je commencerai à écrire dès le prochain numéro. J'espère être à la hauteur et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

PS : La rubrique « sexo » a été reprise par notre jolie Stephenie Meyer. _(Photo ci-contre)_

_Maggie Evans pour Dream People, le 13 mai 2017._

* * *

_La boucle est bouclée. _

_J'espère que Dream People vous a plu, c'est assez spécial et je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire, il m'a pris un peu moins d'une semaine et j'en suis ravie. Malgré tout, ça n'explique pas les retards conséquents de FTIPY. Je n'ai pas du tout l'inspiration pour ce projet-là donc si aimez cette histoire, il faudra patienter. J'ai un autre OS qui va bientôt se terminer pour combler l'absence. _

_Par contre, les cours reprennent alors je ne serai peut-être plus aussi disponible. Mais je crois quand même que ça m'aidera à écrire plus vite mes chapitres. Donc... on verra !  
_

_Sur ce, bonne nuit !  
_

_Berskherayvin.  
_

_PS: Merci aux personnes qui lisent et laissent des reviews, ça fait réellement chaud au cœur. :)  
_


End file.
